Three of a Kind
by Kit-cat99
Summary: Alternate Season Four! Dean returns from Hell to find things very very different with a very familiar person. Sort of Sequel to One-Shot, It's a Bar Thing. Dean/OC/Sam triangle
1. Chapter 1

**Three Of A Kind  
**

Summary: Alternate season four! Sort of sequel to my one shot, It's a Bar Thing. Don't necessarily need to read that. Dean returns from hell to find Sam still hunting but he's not alone. A familiar face and new revolutions bring Dean to wonder what the hell is going on in the world and how anything can be fixed, or even if they should be fixed.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: no ownage on my part.

A/N: So like the summary says, this is sort of a sequel. Everyone that reviewed that one shot wanted more of it and I just loved the character I made in there and wanted to expand on her. Plus, Ksenia Solo is so cute lol. Again, like the summary says, you don't necessarily have to read, It's a Bar Thing, but there will be references to it.

* * *

Hands shot up from the dirt and grasped a the grass, searching for anything to use to pull the rest of their body free. The work was slow and painful, after the hands came the arms and after them came the head. Air was sucked in greedily as the man continued to pull himself out of the dirt. At the moment, he didn't care much for why he was in it, he just wanted out.

Dean Winchester wasn't sure how long it took but he finally pulled his whole body free and lay across the grass, just breathing. Almost as slowly as he had pulled himself free, he pushed himself up. When he got to his feet, he looked around, staring at all the fallen trees around his own little grave. Flashes of the hell hound ripping into him burst in his eyes and he flinched, spinning around. When nothing jumped out at him, Dean slowly started to walk, keeping a sharp ear and eye out for anything that may wish to harm him.

He finally came across a closed gas station. Getting in was easy, finding something with the date was a little harder, and finding something with his exact location was just that bit harder than both acts. Of course, the first thing he did when he got in was grab at bottles of water and down them as if his life depended on it. Dean took some time to collect himself and hunt down a way to clean his dirty clothes. When he removed his shirt, he found a hand print burned on his shoulder, all other scratches and scars gone. He shook his head and touched his shoulder gently.

"What in the damn almighty happened?" Dean muttered to himself. He sighed and set to work, instead, on figuring out a way to Bobby's.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

"Alright, sit your ass down and tell me what happened." Bobby instructed, lowering himself into a chair with a freshly opened beer in his hand. Across the room, a little wet from being splashed with holy water, Dean did the same onto the couch He chugged down a good portion of his own beer with shaking hands before looking at his mentor. Images flashed in his mind once more and he shook his head to clear it.

"I...I don't know." Dean choked out, his throat still feeling raw. "Last thing I remember...the hell hound was tearing me several new ones." His eyes drifted from his beer bottle up to the old man before him. "Next thing I know, I'm digging my way out of a hole."

"Well I sure as hell didn't do anything." Bobby muttered. He taps his fingers on the arm of the chair as he observed the young man. "Maybe Sam found a way."

"Where is he?" Dean asked. There was a pause and then the old man lowered his eyes, not able to look at the other. "You don't know, do you?"

"Haven't talked to him in about a month now." Bobby admitted, taking a long gulp of his own beer. He licked a drop off his lip and finally returned his eyes to the man who had dug himself from a grave. "Shouldn't be too hard to get a hold of him though, or at least track him down."

"Yeah...yeah, let's do that." Dean agreed. He sat back and worked his way through the rest of his beer as Bobby went to work, hunting down the younger Winchester.

Dean's mind wandered to his brother, wondering what was happening with him. What had Sam been doing the last four months? Had he been working on a way to kill Lillith? Had he been trying to find a way to get Dean out of the pit? Or, as the case currently was, had he succeeded in freeing his brother? If so, how? Dean hoped like hell that his brother had some sense to be careful with whatever he did and who he trusted.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

The room echoed with moans. All around were lit candles, the bed stripped of sheets and pillows. Two bodies moved together on the bare mattress, bodies shimmering from sweat. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as his hips pushed forward into hers over and over. Her head tilted back, arching her neck, baring it for his searching mouth. One large hand curled over her breast, massaging the mound of flesh as his pace increased.

Tam ... da ... o bozhe!" There it was. He knew she was getting closer when her moans turned to Russian. Black painted finger nails raked down his back as she curved her body up against his. Within minutes they were tumbling over the edge, riding it out to it's fullest before he gave a tired sigh and rolled over next to her.

"How...long...was this one?" He asked, catching his breath.

"Hmm...I dunno." Sh replied, giggling lightly. He looked at her and grinned, brushing her matted black hair off her face. Her blue eyes gazed at him, calculating. "Think the better question would be...how long can we just...lay here."

"Well, depends on how long we want to." He remarked. His hand glided down her arm and over her hip.

"If what we wanted mattered...things would be different." She pointed out. "besides, your phone usually..." She didn't even finish her sentence when the aforementioned device started chiming. "Holy shit balls, can I ever call it."

"You're just that good." He compliment, leaning over to kiss her forehead before rolling off the bed and walking naked to where his coat lay. Her eyes drifted along his back as he bent to retrieve his phone. She smiled and stretched out, putting herself on full display as she reached her arms over her head, tapping the wall above the bed. He turned to look at her as he put the phone to his ear and paused, just watching as she slowly lifted one leg after the other in some form of stretching.

"Sam...Sam..." The voice on the other end of the phone called out, getting more annoyed with each second.

"Uh...yeah, hi...hey Bobby." Sam finally answered. Blue eyes danced mischievously between the pale legs and the naked man a few feet away.

"I got a surprise for ya so I'm coming your way." Bobby explained.

"How do you...never mind, forget I even thought to ask." Sam remarked. He grinned as the woman on the bed beckoned him back. Crossing over to it, he reached his free hand out and ran it softly down the leg currently sticking up in the air.

"Should be there in about half an hour...maybe an hour." Bobby muttered.

"Sounds good, room 4B." Sam replied. "See you then." He hung up the phone and put it down on the nightstand before kneeling on the bed.

"How much time now?" His companion asked.

"I'd say...forty eight minutes." Sam guessed. He received a smile at that before the woman twisted around and got off the bed. He watched her go into the bathroom and heard the shower run before shaking his hand. "We have to get everything cleared up."

"Okay...you do that, I'll be in here...all alone." The woman called back. Sam paused for a moment and looked around the room. He was in the bathroom within seconds, the door closing after giggles issued out.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

Dean climbed out of the truck and looked around, eyebrow raising. He said nothing as he followed Bobby inside the motel, hands in his pockets. He kept looking around, taking in every little thing. His time below still fresh in his mind but he wasn't about to share it with anyone.

"You ready?" Bobby asked, glancing at his companion.

"Yeah, course." Dean replied. He nodded and pulled his hands out of his pockets. Bobby nodded and lifted his own hand, knuckles rapping on the door. They stood there for a few seconds, hearing noises on the other side.

"I got it!" The door was flung open and they were met with the back of a head, covered in black hair and a dark coloured bandana. The rest of her body was facing towards the door and the two men could see a mesh shirt over top of a black and green corset. Dark, skin tight jeans covered her legs and ended in bare, pale feet.

"If you're going to open the door, at least face who it is." Sam's voice called out from somewhere in the room, amusement in it.

"Yeah, yeah." The woman remarked, turning her head.

Dean couldn't see her face as Bobby ended up blocking his sight but truthfully he wasn't too concerned. His eyes were looking around the rest of the room, wondering on his brother's exact location. He caught sight of a bag on a chair and paused, wondering why it made him think of something he had seen before.

"Hi, you must be Bobby, come on in." She didn't wait to see if they had taken her offer as she turned again and, with a literal hop, skip and a jump, crossed to the bathroom. She leaned in through the small opening to look in at the third man. "Dude, you take longer than I do."

"I'm coming." Sam shot back, just before he walked into the main room. He crossed over to the two men who had stepped inside then paused as his eyes fell on his brother.

"Hey Sammy." Dean's voice cracked a little on his greeting.

"Before you flip off the handle, it's really him." Bobby cut in quickly, watching the youngest man's face pass through several uncertainties. Sam let out a deep sigh and quickly put his arms around his brother. Dean returned the hug and his eyes drifted to the woman but she was bent over pulling boots on. Something buzzed in his mind, something making him think that he should remember...something.

"How..." Sam muttered, pulling back from the hug to hold his brother at arm's length.

"I thought you..." Dean remarked, back to being uncertain.

"If you didn't do it...and I didn't do it...who do you suppose did it?" Bobby asked.

"Did what?" The woman asked, straightening back up and stepping up to Sam's side.

Both she and Dean paused, eyes caught on each other finally. Bright blue landing on green and widening in surprise. Seconds ticked on, feeling like eternity as both parties looked on one another with uncertainty and confusion. Some sort of understanding suddenly dawned on her and her eyes grew even wider as they darted between the brothers. When they finally resettled on Dean, her lips parted to speak something that would be the start of some major insanity.

"Hunter."

"Witch."

* * *

So, like I said above, everyone that reviewed, It's a Bar Thing, wanted it to continue and be an actual story. I also got a review for Twist The End from someone who stated they would like to see a love triangle between Dean, Sam and an OC. I had another one in mind and I might still do it but I'm putting this out there first.

CHALLENGE: Name the Witch! lol, I have yet to actually come up with a name for her so I figured I'd let you all come up with things.


	2. Spell a Caster

**Spell a Caster  
**

lol, I love that there's love for this, I'll try and keep it up to expectations for a sequel to a story that was all hot and toasty.

* * *

"What?" Sam asked.

Everyone had been silent for almost a minute after the two people had labelled each other. Sam and Bobby had just stared at the other two, their faces confused and uncertain. They all just watched each other, no one really knowing what to do at this point.

"You're shacking up with a witch?" Bobby asked finally, looking at Sam and deciding to make that the issue to focus on.

"She's not bad!" Sam argued. "She's constantly helping and she's even saved me a couple of times."

Dean had yet to take his eyes off the black eyed woman next to his brother. She was watching him just as carefully, neither being entirely sure on what to do from this point on. They could vaguely hear Sam giving off all the witch's finer points, assuring the old hunter that she could indeed be trusted. It went for minutes, in which time the witch was starting to shift from foot to foot, getting over anxious to do something. She didn't like the inactivity of just standing there.

"You made your point." Bobby consented finally, hands in the air. He sighed and turned his eyes to the sole female in the room. "But I still say keep a watch on her."

"You realize 'her' can hear you, right?" The witch asked, crossing her arms. Her irritation built and she let out a frustrated sigh before turning her blue eyes to the youngest man in the room. "I'm going to do a check over of your car, sounded like something was rattling earlier."

She was out of the room before anyone could say anything else, the still wide open door closing with a snap behind her. The three men looked at each other and then Dean dropped his eyes to the bag on the floor. He tapped his fingers against his leg then paused, words suddenly going through his head and clicking into places to make sense.

"Dean, how do you..." Sam started to ask.

"Oh hell no, no one works on my baby but me!" Dean's sudden outburst surprised the other two just as much as his quick departure from the room. The hunter stormed his way out into the parking lot and rounded multiple vehicles before finding the Impala parked at the end, the front facing away from the building with the hood up. "Hey!"

"Ho, let's go." The response caused a moment a confusion as Dean came round the side of his precious ride. He blinked, watching the girl lean over the engine and poke around with careful hands.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You know, the song." The witch replied, leaning back and looking at him. "So..."

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, now more concerned about the actual situation at hand rather than the car. He paused and studied the woman carefully before frowning slightly, remembering the only previous conversations he had with her. "Did you pull me out?"

"I'm strong, not that strong." Her reply didn't make him feel any better. "And as for the first question, I ran into Sam in a town where there was evil nasty witches messing around with people. He tried to kill me, I ended up saving him, and...just sort of tagged along since."

"So I guess we're not calling you 'witch' then." Dean mused, crossing his arms. "So what are you? Hilda? Glinda? Tabitha? Samantha? Endora?"

"What is with you and Bewitched?" She asked, staring at the hunter. She shook her head and closed the Impala's hood with a sigh. "Angelica...Angie."

"Oh sweetheart, you are so far from being an Angel." Dean joked, grinning.

"Fuck you." Angie snapped lightly, rolling her eyes.

"I believe you already have." Dean reminded. Angie paused then shook her head and leaned on the car. "So any ideas on who brought me out then?" He leaned on the car next to her, hands in his pockets again.

"None, it's not an easy feat." Angie replied. She watched him carefully, unsure what to do around the man she once thought she'd never see again and had jokingly said she'd keep as a sex toy if she could. "Anything different about you?"

"Different how?" Dean asked.

"Marks, scars, anything physical I guess." Angie mused, shrugging. Dean paused and looked straight ahead, contemplating. After a few seconds he pulled his shirt off and Angie blinked, looking at him. Her eyes drifted over his revealed torso. The anti possession tattoo stood out, black on beige. Signs of muscle clear beneath his smooth skin. There was a confused pause before the witch reached out her hand and touched it to his abs.

"Yeah...scar-less." Dean muttered, flinching slightly at the touch. Her blue eyes shot up to his face then dropped back down as her hand moved over the undamaged flesh. Muscles clenched beneath her touch and both of them frowned as her hand drifted and fit over the burn on his shoulder. Her fingers flexed slightly, stretching in an attempt to fit the expanse.

"So...someone...pulls you from hell...removes all damage, but leaves a marking on you." Angie muttered, stepping closer for a better look. She placed herself directly in front of him, one leg fitting between his. "That's weird."

"It tops the list right with the witch I banged a few months ago, shacking up with my brother." Dean pointed out. Angie raised an eyebrow, looking up at his face again. A slow smirk crossed her features as she tilted her head.

"Are we jealous?" Angie asked.

"What? No." Dean argued.

"I think you are." Angie teased in a sing song tone.

"You wish, sweetheart." Dean defended. His hands dropped to her hips and pulled her against him. "If I rightly recall, you wanted to keep me from hell to make me your own little sex toy."

"Hmm...but that was a few months ago." Angie pointed out, eyes dropping to the man's lips.

"You totally still want me." Dean teased.

"You were good, hunter...not that goo-..." Angie's retort was cut off by Dean's lips attacking hers.

A moan forced it's way up her throat and she looped her arms around his neck, all the overplayed memories rushing forward. Dean twisted them around and lifted her up to sit her on the hood of the car. His hands skimmed under her mesh shirt but met a barrier with the corset. Her legs wound around his waist, pulling him even closer as her fingers dug through the short hairs on his head. Her hips wiggled around, rubbing against him, eliciting a groan. His hands ran up her back, hunting for snaps or strings, anything to get rid of the corset that was blocking his wandering fingers from her flesh.

He went stumbling backwards so suddenly, he was left blinking in confusion at the girl hopping off the car and adjusting herself. She tossed Dean his shirt and, still confused, he pulled it over his head. A few seconds later, Sam and Bobby were walking their way and Angie smiled at Sam.

"Hey...everything okay over here?" Sam asked carefully.

"Yep, he bitched me out until I assured him his baby was perfectly fine." Angie replied, eyes rolling.

"Didn't bitch." Dean muttered.

"Keep telling yourself that." Angie mocked. Dean just shook his head rather than retorting, arms crossing and a grin on his face.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

"It's a simple spell." Angie argued from the back seat. "Just need to set up a space and we can track back what popped you out."

"Nothing is ever 'simple' like that." Dean shot back. Angie rolled her eyes, arms crossing as she leaned back.

"What would you need?" Sam asked, looking back.

"Dude!" Dean snapped.

"Don't you want to know?" Sam questioned his brother.

"Not if it's gonna get our asses in trouble." Dean argued.

"Sage, rosemary, birch and an elongated drop crystal." Angie listed off.

"No way." Dean stated firmly.

"Sounds like easy stuff to get." Sam mused lightly.

"Pretty much." Angie agreed. "Any store that has anything to do with like...new age stuff will have those."

"So I'm invisible now, am I?" Dean asked.

"I think there's one in this town's mall." Sam thought out loud.

"So everything is cool." Angie cheerfully stated.

"Yeah, don't ask me, I'm just the one driving the car." Dean muttered, rolling his eyes. "Why would my opinion matter on where we go."

"Sorry, did you say something?" Angie asked, teasing. Dean just shot her a silent glare through the rear view mirror.

When the mall neared, he didn't even look at Angie as he steered into the parking lot.

She was smiling the whole time.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

"So how does this work exactly then?" Dean asked skeptically. His eyes, as well as Sam's, were locked on the ass of the woman kneeling on the motel room floor in front of them, marking out a circle on the carpet and setting the appropriate symbols around it.

"I'm not going over it again." Angie snapped. She sat back on her heels and twisted slightly to look at the brothers. "You know, this would go a hell of a lot faster with some HELP!"

"Oh...right...yeah, sorry." Sam apologized, shaking his head and stepping around the circle to help set up finally. Dean just stayed where he was, arms crossed, watching skeptically. When everything was finally done, Angie stood up and faced Dean expectantly.

"What?" Dean asked, frowning.

"You have to get involved now." Angie pointed out.

"I didn't even want to do this in the first place." Dean reminded her

"Do you want to know what pulled you out and if you're in trouble in any way?" Angie asked. Dean went to argue further but stopped and frowned, knowing she was right. They needed to know.

With a glare directed at the witch, one which she responded to with a grin, the eldest Winchester stepped inside the circle. He looked around, not liking the situation surrounding him. Sam stood behind him and Angie moved in front, both outside the circle. Blue locked on green and she gave him a look of reassurance before her chant began to take it's course. At first, nothing happened, and Dean was all set to laugh about this later. He was ready to say something about failure when a high pitched ringing sound echoed around the room and a large bright light appeared, making all three of them close their eyes and look away, hands slapping over their ears. Something touched at Dean's arm and he stumbled backwards, colliding with his brother, both of them falling to the floor

The light vanished along with the ringing and the brothers both groaned. Sam pushed Dean off him and rubbed his head, sitting up slowly. He took a look around the room then scrambled across the surface of the now ruined circle to where Angie was lying on the floor.

"Angie...Ang...come on, wake up." Sam slapped at the witch's face lightly and she groaned, a frown creasing her forehead. Sam helped her sit up and everyone looked at each other. Dean rolled up his sleeve to see if any new prints had been left and sighed in relieve when his arm remained smooth and untouched. He got to his feet as the other two rose off the floor and silence reigned over them for about a minute before it became too much.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

* * *

So a bit of Dean/Angie interaction. There will be more, trust me. But there's also going to be Sam/Angie interactions as well. Give it a few chapters before Angie starts on the major question of who she really wants.


	3. Who Done It

**Who Done It  
**

I love getting reviews. I particularly love some of the suggestions in them lol. For _MyLoverEric25_, you can rest assure that something of the kind may potentially happen at some point. I have a vague idea lol. This chapter has both Dean AND Sammy loving lol.

* * *

Angie got out of the shower and sighed, irritated and confused over the events that had taken place an hour earlier. The spell had worked...she thought. But they weren't sure what exactly it was that they had brought in. It worried her that there was a possibility that she had just done something incredibly stupid that she'd have no way to back track. Shaking her head, she dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her body. She examined herself in the mirror, tilting her head this way and that, making faces at her reflection and playing with her hair. Bored of all that, she turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

Then froze, finding Dean still in the room but no Sam. Her eyes darted around, wondering where the younger brother had gotten to before she slowly walked over to where her bag was.

"All squeaky and clean?" Dean asked, teasing.

"Yep." Angie replied, adding a popping sound at the end. She crouched down and dug around in her bag. Finding suitable underwear, she straightened up and pulled her panties on under the towel. Keeping her back to Dean, the towel dropped and her bra encased her chest comfortably. "So where's Sam?"

"He went to do some research on balls of light." Dean remarked. His eyes drifted over the witch's back, down over the curve of her ass, across her legs, anywhere they could land. He unconsciously licked his lips and frowned slightly. "He said he'd call when he was heading back, probably ask what we'd want to eat."

"Yummy...food." Angie muttered. She bent over this time to look into her bag, well aware of the fact that the hunter was watching her. She couldn't help grinning when she glanced back his way, seeing him inches from starting to drool. This was too easy. Angie was beginning to get curious about how far she could push him. Picking some clothes from the bag, she straightened up once more and turned around. Dean made no move to cover the fact that he had been looking at her and when she pretended to scold at him, he just grinned and winked.

"Oh like you didn't just enjoy that." He pointed out.

"You wish." Angie retorted. Dean was off the bed and in front of her faster than he should have been physically capable. Blinking, she stepped back, watching him carefully. He reached up a hand and ran the back of his finger down her neck, causing her eyes to drift shut.

"You really do think about it more than you let on, don't you?" Dean asked casually. His other hand rested on her hip and pulled her right against him. Blue caught on green in surprise and curiousity. "Just admit it, Witch. You want me."

"Whatever you want to think...Hunter." Angie shot back. "I think you're the one doing the wanting here."

"Damn straight." Dean agreed, catching the black haired woman off guard. Before she could say anything, his lips had caught onto hers and he had backed her into the wall. She moaned, partially from enjoyment and partially from frustration. Her hips pushed forward on their own violation, rubbing against his. She gave a satisfied little cheer in her head when he groaned, his hand clenching gently at her bare flesh. His lips fell to her neck where his teeth joined in the equation.

"Der'mo...Bog...chert voz'mi." Angie ground out, hating that she wasn't as annoyed as she wanted to be. She only broke out into Russian with Sam and that was usually only when things were more intense. All Dean was doing was rubbing against her and assaulting her neck and he got the dirty talk in a second language. She pulled at his shirt and he leaned back long enough for her to take it off him. She slapped her hands to his chest before he leaned back in and they just looked at each other.

"This the part you tell me to stop?" Dean asked.

"What happened in Hell?" Angie's question caught him off guard.

"I...what?" Dean actually stepped back, eyes narrowing. "I don't remember."

"That might work on Sam and Bobby but I know that tortured look." Angie retorted. Dean paused, just glaring at her rather then trying to argue. He snatched up his shirt and walked out of the room, slamming the door. "REAL MATURE HUNTER!"

"SCREW YOU WITCH!" Dean called back. Angie shook her head and finally pulled on her clothes, setting about brushing out her hair and working it into a braid.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

Sam walked into the room looking confused and Angie wasn't sure what to think of the expression so she stayed quiet and just watched him. He put the food bags on the table and shrugged off his coat before finally moving his eyes to the female.

"Did you and Dean fight or something?" Sam asked curiously.

"Why?" Angie asked, tilting her head.

"Well he was sort of...snarky when I got out of the car." Sam explained, walking over to the bed and sitting down with the witch. "He just grabbed the keys from me and took off."

"We had a bit of a disagreement." Angie admitted. "I think whatever I said hit some sort of nerve."

"What did you say?" Sam asked.

"I don't even know." Angie shrugged, frowning. Sam looked her over for a second then nodded and rubbed her shoulder. "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing that seemed useful." Sam admitted dejectedly.

"Aww, poor Sammy." Angie muttered with a pout. He just shot her a partially amused glance. A grin crossed her face and she shifted onto her knees. "How about, since big brother is gone, we work on making you feel better."

"Oh yeah? How?" Sam asked curiously, a smile pulling at his lips. Angie swung a leg over his thighs and settled herself on his lap before she pressed her lips to his. His hands fell on her hips and pushed up the edge of her shirt slightly feel her skin. As their tongues sought dominance over each other, their hands skimmed over hard and soft bodies, reaching under shirts and crossing over muscular or curvy expanses. Her fingered pulled free his belt and she leaned back with a wicked glint in her eye.

"You know." Angie groaned out her words as she twisted her hips in circles, rubbing tantalizingly against him. "One of these days...might just let you...use this bad boy." She snapped the belt playfully before tossing it aside and working on removing his remaining clothes.

Somehow he managed to get hers off first. A feat she never quite understood how he accomplished.

With her back now on the bed, his mouth attached to her neck and his fingers running hot trails along her bare thighs, she let her thoughts fall free. She moaned and wiggled beneath hi, particularly when his fingers finally moved to where she wanted them the most. She happily collapsed into a fit of Russian jumbles when his mouth slid down her body to assist his fingers. Her nails dug into the blanket and she arched her back up off the bed.

""Der'mo...Bog...chert voz'mi." Angie mewled, getting closer to where she wanted to be. There was a split second of nothing and then suddenly Sam was leaning back, cocky little smirk on his face. "Mudak! Why did you do that?"

"Just to see how you'd react." Sam replied. Angie gave him a pretend glare before she snapped her legs around his waist and threw him down into her place. Reaching between them, she slowly lowered herself onto him then stayed put. His hands went to her waist to try and coax her into moving but she would have none of it. "Ang..." His voice was low, dangerous, needy, and it gave her a powerful feeling. She rose up, ever so slowly, then took her precious time going back down. He groaned, frustrated when she stayed put again.

"Not fun, is it?" Angie taunted, rolling her hips in a torturous circle. Sam actually let out an almost growl, hands tightening on her waist. This time when she rose up, he didn't wait for her. Instead, he thrust his own hips up, catching her off guard and eliciting a moan from her. Her head fell back as she finally fell to his wishes and rode at his speed.

"Much...better...yeah?" Sam asked between grunts, watching her. She could only nod in agreement, her hands now clenching on his arms as they went through the motions of the act.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

Dean took his frustration out on a demon that had been unfortunate to cross his path. So far the unlucky thing had been punched, kicked, shot in the leg and thrown into wall after wall after wall. In the back of his mind, Dean worried about the vessel, but at the moment he was just in no mood to really care.

Things turned incredibly weird when the lights on the empty street started to flicker and then burst. Dean and the demon both paused and looked around, catching sight of a man in a trench coat walking their way. It was too dark to see much of him and Dean gripped his gun, ready in case he needed to shoot. The demon suddenly pushed him and made a run for it. The hunter turned, aiming his weapon and ready to shoot but paused in confusion when the trench coated man suddenly stood by the demon, hand to it's head. The demon yelled, light flashing under it's skin, before the body fell empty and lifeless to the ground.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered, stepping back. He spun around, ready to bolt, but found himself face to face with the man. He stumbled backwards and aimed the gun, unsure if it would really work but damned if he would give up without a fight.

"Dean Winchester, you need not fear me." The man stated casually, watching the hunter with unreadable eyes.

"Yeah...not fearing the dude that just ganked a demon with a touch." Dean mused sarcastically. "I don't see that happening buttercup, who the hell are you?"

"My name is Castiel...I'm an Angel of the Lord." The man explained. He received only an empty expression and a tightening hold on the gun. "I raised you from perdition, took you from hell. You summoned me earlier."

"That was you?" Dean asked, not entirely sure if he was believing what he was hearing.

"Yes." Castiel answered, with a slight nod. "I made a mistake. Certain people...special...people...they can see my true form, hear my true voice. I...I assumed you were one of them. I was wrong." He looked down at himself then looks back at the hunter, observing the sceptical look now in place. "There is work to be done Dean, and you're needed for that."

"Angels aren't real." Dean muttered. His only response was lighting cracking down, illuminating the shadow of wings behind the man in front of him. Dean blinked, stepping back, caught off guard and unsure of what to do next.

"You believe in demons and all manner of Hell's creations...but you reach your limit with something Heavenly?" Castiel questioned, head tilting.

"Yeah...well...demons are every day and...shut up." Dean shot back. He backed up even more and turned around, glad that this time the Angel didn't pop up in front of him. Dean made his way back over to the Impala and glanced back, Castiel still standing in the middle of the road. Shaking his head, the hunter got into the vehicle and got away from that scene as fast as he could.

This was too messed up, even for him.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

"So...an Angel...brought you back...to do something?" Angie questioned sceptically, worrying slightly for Dean's sanity.

"That's what I said!" Dean snapped, not liking the look he was getting from the witch. He turned his eyes to his brother and was glad to see understanding there.

"That...that's incredible." Sam muttered.

"Yeah, it's freaking fantastic." Dean ground out. This was annoying, two different people in front of him with two different perspectives and both of them just made him want to rip at his hair.

"You actually believe there's Angels?" Angie asked, looking at Sam.

"Why not? Everything else exists." Sam remarked. Angie paused then shook her head, unsure of how to respond to that.

"It smells like sex in here." Dean grumbled suddenly. Sam kept his eyes down but Angie held the elder brother's gaze, curious about how he'd react. "Good thing I got my own room, you two better not be loud." The witch blinked then frowned when she received a sly look before the hunter left the room.

"What do you think Angels want with him?" Sam asked, standing up and looking around the room.

"I have no idea but I don't think it'll be something he'll actually want." Angie remarked with a sigh.

* * *

Just to be clear, just because it was Cas that brought Dean out of hell and everything looks like it may be following the regular season 4 route, doesn't mean it is! I have other ideas, they just happen to interlink with some of the stuff from the show.


	4. Get Mine, Get Yours

**Get Mine, Get Yours  
**

Well let's see what insanity we can bring about this time. There's going to be a small teeny little mention to someone from season 3 in this but that person is not actually going to come back, it's just what I figured had happened.

Oh and let's not forget that now it truly is Dean's turn lol. Little bit of reminiscing of the original story here. The second half of this chapter is basically just a sex chapter, getting a little more into things.

* * *

Dean sat on the edge of his bed, just staring at the floor. He slowly turned his eyes to look at his bare shoulder, at the hand print burned there. Closing his lids, he envisioned the events in hell.

Ripping.

Tearing.

Slashing.

Stabbing.

Pulling.

Breaking.

Destroying.

Then he remembered what he had, what he had accepted to do. He remembered stepped up to that table, looking down at none other then Bela Talbot strapped in place. She had recognized him, some disbelief and a small amount of sorrow in her eyes at the fact that even Dean couldn't escape his contract. She had been in the pit longer than him so when she saw him lift the knife, she just looked resigned to the fact that he was going to be her new torturer.

Some sort of sick poetic justice maybe, who knew.

After everything she had done to the him and his brother, Dean had no problem cutting into Bela, making her bleed, making her scream. He made her beg, made her regret even thinking of looking at him with sorrow in her eyes. She became just a hell whore to him, the first of many. He lost count, that's what was the worst part. He lost count of how many souls he had destroyed. There were so many souls, so many voices begging for him to stop. There was a never ending stream. There was...

There was a knock on the door.

"What?" Dean growled, half mad at his thoughts being interrupted but also a little grateful for it.

"I know you're not asleep Dean, open up." Angie called through the wood. Now what could she want? Better question, why wasn't she asleep? Why wasn't she just sticking with Sam? Interested now, Dean got to his feet and unlocked the door before opening it. The witch stood on the other side, a silk like, emerald green robe on her body, boots in place on her feet. The hunter leaned in the doorway, arms crossed, blocking any entrance.

"What can I do for you?" Dean asked suggestively, eyes roaming up and down over her just to see her reaction.

"You're a pig...and I want my question answered." Angie replied.

"What question?" Dean faked his curiousity. He knew damn well what she meant. His knuckles went white as he clenched his fingers.

"What happened in hell?" Angie asked softly. Her concern threw him off and he tried to find something, anything, to show that she was just being nosey. Her eyes were wide, curious and worried. Had this been what was keeping her awake or something? With a sigh, Dean pushed away from the doorway and moved into the room. Angie took this as permission to enter and stepped inside, closing the door softly behind her.

"You want a beer or something?" Dean asked, stalling.

"Dean.." Angie's tone left no room for messing around. She didn't want the distractions. She wanted answers and he had to give them up because he just couldn't keep it in anymore.

"How about this...you take guesses and I'll fill in the blanks." Dean bargained. Angie tilted her head but nodded, accepting the proposition. He retrieved himself a beer before both of them sat on the bed and were silent as the witch tried to think of all possible scenarios.

"Sam said it was four months." Angie began. Dean took deep gulps of his beer as he watched her out the corner of his eye. "I know time is different in hell. Longer...drags everything out. So it definitely wasn't just four months for you."

"Nope." Dean agreed, taking another chug. He looked down at the bottle and sighed. "Forty years."

"You told me about the deal the first time we met." Angie remembered, turning to look at the hunter. "After everything...with Lilith holding your contract...I'm guessing you were a high priority soul. Which means...you would have gotten offers while you were getting tortured. Everyone gets tortured down there...some...depending on length of time there I guess...would be...propositioned."

"Yeah." Dean nodded in agreement, supporting her theory. His hand clenched around the beer bottle. Angie drifted her eyes over him, taking in his stiff shoulders, his hard gaze, his death grip on the alcohol. Whatever he had done, he hated himself for it, that much was obvious.

"You tortured people." Angie whispered suddenly, eyes widening. She jumped when the beer bottle smashed in Dean's hand and he turned it over, shaking, to look at pieces stuck in his palm. He actually looked surprised, almost as if the smashing bottle had brought him out of a daze. Angie grabbed his hand and carefully began the process of pulling the pieces out.

"Stop." Dean muttered. She didn't listen to him, working slowly to ensure that he was okay. "Angie, stop." The only acknowledgement he got was her eyes darting up to his before dropping back down. His uninjured hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder, pushing her down to the bed before he moved on top to pin her down. "I said...stop."

"Dean you're bleeding." Angie pointed out, struggling.

"I don't need you to take care of me, witch." Dean ground out.

"Quit being such an ass hole!" Angie shot back, glaring at him now.

"If you don't like it, too bad!" Dean argued. She was nice and pissed off and that was exactly what Dean had been aiming for. He didn't want pity, he didn't want to be cared for. He didn't deserve it after the things he had done. Just like he hadn't deserved getting brought out of hell by Angels.

"Stop it." Angie insisted, catching the hunter off guard. He just gave her a look and then blinked in stunned confusion when she slapped her hand against his cheek. Her hand hit a second time and he retaliated with a slap to her own face. They got themselves caught up in a slapping fight, aiming to hit at each other but also trying to stop the other from hitting. It went on for a few minutes before Angie got tired and irritated with it. Finally, she shoved him off the bed. His hand caught on her robe and he dragged her down with him. She fell on top of him, straddling his waist. Sitting up, she glared down at him but he was currently distracted by the opening of her robe. Nothing was really revealed but with enough showing, he could tell she wore no bra.

"Does Sam know you're coming to my room in the middle of night wearing just about nothing?" Dean asked, hand reaching for the robe tie. Angie swatted at him but it was too late, it came undone. He was a little disappointed by the visual of her panties but no matter to that, everything else was bare and free.

So he did what came natural. His hands gripped the edges of her robe and yanked her back down. He rose up enough to meet her and the two clashed in a rough kiss. She grabbed at his shoulders and sat back up, bringing him up with her as their tongues took to duelling. Her hips rocked against his, her arms wrapping around his neck, his hands sweeping under her robe to grab her waist.

And it just wasn't enough.

With a growl, Dean flipped them over, slamming Angie into the ground. She grunted from the impact, eyes blinking in confusion. His lips descended to her neck, hand skating down over her stomach to trace along her panties. The witch groaned, lids shutting and back arching when his fingers crossed beneath the cloth barrier. She gripped his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh as her mouth let loose her native tongue. She rocked against his hand, barely any thoughts working in her mind. His mouth lifted from her neck to reattach to hers as her release drew closer.

Unlike earlier, she got it in the first go.

Dean watched her come down, watched as her eyes slowly opened. He'd be lying if the sight didn't turn him on even more than he had been previously. Her lying on the floor, her hair spread around like a black halo, blue eyes bright and glazed, lips swollen and parted, and best of all, her robe wide open, leaving the glorious mounds of flesh visible to his hungry eyes.

He actually envied Sam, strange as that sounded. Dean had had the witch first, yes, but Sam got to have her almost constantly. It was enough to almost make him want to mark her up and wait for the moment when Sam saw and started asking. He was so distracted by those thoughts that he didn't notice Angie regaining her coherency until she had him on his back with her now kneeling over him. Her black hair fell over one shoulder as she gazed down at him.

"You're still bleeding." Angie pointed out, sounding almost surprised. Her attention turned to the stains on the floor and on her robe and body from the blood coming from the hunter's hand. She made the attempt to get up but his hands clasped onto her hips and held her down. "Dean.."

"Don't." Dean muttered, sitting up. Angie scooted back with the action and bit her lip, feeling how hard he had gotten. Her hands grabbed his and they just looked at each other. She pulled his hands off of her body slowly and scooted further down his legs. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her eyes as her hands worked open his jeans.

Dean was actually surprised this time.

She wasn't really going to...

Oh dear God, she was.

He grunted, being unable to muster any other noise as her hand closed around the newly freed part of his anatomy that had been begging for attention for some time now. His head fell back, eyes closed, and injured hand shooting backwards to supply support as he ended up leaning backwards. There was a slight pain in his hand and he figured he must have pushed a bit of glass further in but he didn't care. She laughed slightly but his attention was mainly on her hand moving up and down. A twist here, a squeeze there, his mind flashed back to that time, years ago for him but months only for her, when they had first met. Everything they had done, all that time they were at it, the damage caused to the hotel room.

And then he couldn't take it. Both hands shot out and hauled the witch onto his lap, moving her willing body to hover over the desired location. Her hand released him but was replaced by something much better as she lowered herself down onto him.

"Ang..." Dean grunted, hands holding tightly to the pale hips in front of him.

"Shh." Angie whispered. She slowly started to rock, breasts rubbing against his chest, hands on his shoulders. One hand slipped down slightly and fit over the burn. Blue locked on green and Dean had a somewhat stunned expression on his face as he watched the witch moving on his lap. He groaned, unable to keep watching her eyes. As she leaned back, head falling back and soft moans escaping her swollen lips, he buried his head between her breasts and pushed down on her hips, urging her to move faster. She complied willingly and rode with him through the ecstasy of the moment.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

Dean woke up alone a few hours later.

Not like he expected anything different...

Okay, maybe a little.

He was surprised to see the room cleaned up. He was still on the floor but there was no blood stains and his hand was wrapped up nicely. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, getting to his feet. There was a beep and he hunted down his phone to find a text message from Sam from apparently an hour ago.

_Angie and I went to get some breakfast, we'll bring you back something._

"Might as well get in a shower before they're due back." Dean grumbled to himself, tossing the phone onto the bed. He walked into the washroom and turned on the shower before looking at himself in the mirror. His had had been the only previous evidence of something having happened over the night. Now, as he looked at his reflection, he took on the red welts from Angie's nails scratching along his shoulders and chest.

He really couldn't help but smirk at that and shake his head before he hauled his ass into the shower to clean off the smell of sex.

Best not to arouse too many suspicions from the younger brother...yet.

* * *

So...

Who enjoyed this chapter? Lol. Was I lying about it being reminiscent of It's a Bar Thing?


	5. Where The People Pray

**Where the People Pray  
**

Well after last chapter's little sexcapades, should have something a little more serious here...right?

We'll see.

* * *

Fredrick Collins was a usually peaceful man. He was nice to his neighbours, was loyal to his wife, get good examples for his two children, and was liked at work. He was the type of person that you would turn to for help and he would offer whatever he could to ease your situation. It wasn't uncommon, for those close to him, to be able to borrow money in times of need. Because Fredrick was so kind and patient, they were even more compelled to repay it as soon as they were able to.

Overall, he was a great man who never raised a fist to anyone.

So when word got around that he had murdered his wife and children then fled into the dark of the night, the whole neighbourhood was shocked. If it hadn't been for the street camera catching everything, clear as day, no one would have believed it, and even then they found it hard to take in.

None of them realized that their kind hearted friend and neighbour had been possessed by a terrible demon.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

"So how much do you really know about her?" Dean asked, driving down the highway, swerving around slower vehicles. He glanced over at his brother in the passenger seat then into the rear view mirror to make sure Angie was still in her own little world, eyes out the window, ear buds nuzzled securely in her ears. She was a blonde today. It had thrown Dean off when he saw her but Sam had informed him that Angie had a penchant for wigs and sometimes wore them depending on her mood.

"Are you going to get on my case? I keep telling you, she's fine." Sam stated, sighing.

"Yeah, you said that about Ruby and the bitch let Lilith ride in shotgun and kill me." Dean argued. He twisted the steering wheel, driving around an eighteen wheeler. "You ever see her again?"

"I thought Ruby was in Hell." Sam stated, confused.

"Well she...long as she's not around you, I don't give a damn where she is." Dean covered quickly. Far as his brother was concerned, the older of the duo was amnesiac to his time in the pit.

"So what happened to your hand?" Sam asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Watching the game last night and squeezed a bottle too much." Dean explained, glancing at the wrap job. Sam accepted the explanation with a simple nod.

Dean was pretty sure his driving had been random but even so, when he pulled into a small town a few hours later, he had a feeling that this was where he had been aiming to go. Something had been directing him and he was almost afraid to wonder what it was. The other two joined him in exiting the car then paused in curiousity as the oldest of the trio started walking away without saying anything.

"Dean?" Angie called after him. She shared a look with Sam before they hurried to catch up. "Hey, whoa, what's up?"

"Nothing." Dean muttered, shooting a sideways look to the woman. She raised an eyebrow, curious about his mood and his actions. "Something's here."

"What? How do you know?" Sam asked. The older brother just shrugged and looked around. "Doesn't even look like there's anything here."

"Yeah...ghost town going on." Angie muttered. She looked around and moved closer to Sam, frowning. "Guys, this place is on a creep factor of twelve on a scale of one to ten."

"I'm agreeing with you." Sam admitted.

"Our kind of place." Dean pointed out. Sam sighed and nodded. He slipped his hand into Angie's for a moment to give it a slight squeeze then released and reached for his gun as they came upon an imposing looking church. Angie made a face, she hated churches. Dean pushed the doors open and took out his gun, aiming around cautiously. He froze when he saw the pews filled with people, all of them jut sitting, staring off into nothing, hardly breathing.

"What could have done this to a whole town?" Angie whispered, checking over a person with concern.

"Witches, demons...Angels...take your pick." Dean responded. Angie shot him a dirty look and he just shrugged, turning his attention back to the rest of the church.

A light peaked out from a slightly opened door in the back and the trio made their way cautiously towards it.

"Don't be shy, don't be shy...come on in boys and girl." The voice was eerily smooth and Angie actually stepped back with a frown on her face, wanting nothing more then to just high tail it out of there. Sam gave her a slightly encouraging nudge and Dean pushed open the door. Standing in the middle of the room, back to them and seemingly facing out the open window, was a man in a suit. His hands clasped behind his back and Angie glimpsed a ring on his left hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, gun up and ready.

"You still do everything you're told." The man mused, ignoring the question. He turned around slowly, a smile on his face as he spared partial glances at Sam and Angie and looked straight at Dean. "I've missed you, Dean."

"I don't know who the hell you are." Dean shot back. His anger and the sudden shaking of his hand betrayed his statement and the witch suddenly had an idea of who it was they were now facing.

"I highly doubt that." The man stated. He lifted one long finger and swayed it back and forward, clucking his tongue in time and shaking his head slightly. The rest of his fingers suddenly lifted up, sending Sam and Angie flying backwards out of the room. The door slammed shut behind them and Sam let out a barrage of bullets at the large piece of wood.

"What's the meat suit?" Dean asked.

"This? This here...is Fredrick Collins." The man replied fondly, looking down at himself. "Nice man, good man...well...at least until he murdered everyone." The dark chuckle seemed very out of place for the person but not for the demon riding shot gun.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, teeth gritting in irritation as he lowered his gun and squared off against the man before him.

"I want you back, Dean." Fredrick remarked. He stepped towards the hunter and inwardly mused at the fact that the man stayed his ground. "Back where you belong." The older of the two circled the younger then leaned in, mouth by ear, and spoke with cool, casual words. "Back in Hell."

"Not gonna happen." Dean whispered angrily. He honestly didn't know if it would or not but he had every intention to fight to the end...again.

"Now now, of course it will." Fredrick stated confidently. "We've all missed you, Dean. We want you back. You belong with us, in the fiery pit. There's nothing for you up here." He positioned himself back in front of the Hunter, eyes darting to the door where the noises from the other two could be heard, echoing around as they attempted to break back in. "You can't fit in with them, you can't be happy here."

"Get...away...from...me." Dean ground out, hand gripping his gun.

"You won't shoot me." Fredrick pointed out, amused. Dean raised his gun again, hand shaking. A few tears spilled out and coursed down his cheeks as he pointed the weapon at the demon. "Come on, do it...I dare ya. Or better yet...use this." A knife came seemingly out of nowhere and was held out, handle first, to the hunter. "We both know how you just love ripping into people. Gutting them. Feeling their blood run from their bodies as they cried for mercy."

"Stop it." Dean muttered. A pained expression came to his face as his eyes darted momentarily to the knife.

"You miss it...slicing and dicing those souls." Fredrick whispered, stepping closer. He aligned himself with the gun, making sure the barrel was directly at his chest as he smiled. "Come back with me, Dean. You can have it all again. You can be a master."

"Stop..." Dean insisted.

"A prince." Fredrick continued, smiling.

"No." Dean stated. He was terrified to realize he wasn't sounding as convincing as he wanted to be.

"Feared by all." Fredrick resumed.

"STOP!" Dean yelled out, finger tightening on the trigger and firing off several rounds. He stared in disbelief at the room being empty. His breathing came out ragged as his blood shot eyes darted around. He fell to his knees as the door was finally thrown open.

Sam aimed the gun around then paused in confusion at there being nothing. Angie went straight to Dean, dropping to her own knees and putting an arm around his shoulders. She dragging his resisting body towards her and forced his head to her shoulder as his eyes closed, tears passing under the lids to fall along his skin.

The younger of the brothers exchanged a look with the witch but said nothing, unsure of what to do.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

Angie watched him later.

Sam went to get food and Angie had put herself onto Dean's bed with the hunter, both of them dressed, him on his back staring at the ceiling, her on her side staring at him. He said nothing, made no reaction to her closeness. He flinched slightly when her hand touched his chest softly. She moved it slowly, lowering her eyes to watch as her fingers traced out patterns over his t-shirt.

"Ang, don't." Dean whispered. He reached up and grabbed her hand, moving it off his body but not quite letting it go yet. "I don't deserve it."

"You're a good person, Dean." Angie countered. "Stop being such a pansy ass guilt freak."

"What happened to calling me an ass?" Dean asked, turning his head slightly to finally look at her.

"That's only for when you're being one." Angie pointed out. She wiggled her hand free then cupped the side of his face with it. Her thumb rubbed softly across the skin just below his eye and he sighed. She leaned over and kissed him gently once...twice...three times. The fourth time their lips came in contact, he responded, hands moving to bury in her black hair and pull at her to bring her across his body.

"Shouldn't do this." Dean murmured against her lips, barely pulling away long enough to get the words out.

"Less talk...more kiss." Angie demanded on a moan, biting gently at his lower lip. He groaned as his hands moved to slide under her shirt.

And then the door opened.

* * *

Oh dear...who could it be? Our pal "Fredrick" (if you didn't figure out who's possessing him, especially after everything given away and just about all my other stories as well...you're a lost cause), Castiel maybe...or could it be Sam returning with food? Find out next time on SUPERNATURAL!

Lol, okay so this isn't the TV show but still, find out next chapter.


	6. Yours, Mine or Ours

**Yours, Mine...Or Ours?  
**

So now to reveal who it was. It really wasn't much a question though.

Also a couple of people have asked for Angie to have both guys...in a three way...and while I've seen it done many times (and some very convincing times at that), to be honest, I don't think I'd ever have them both agree to that, sexing a girl at the same time like that. My twisted mind will have to come up with something else to appease my loyal readers.

* * *

Angie sat outside the motel room, chewing on her lower lip and straining her hearing to try and find out what was going on in the room. She didn't like not knowing what was going on and what was going to happen.

Sam had just walked in, spotted the witch on top of his brother, took in the guilty expression, then simply put the food down and asked Angie if she could wait outside for a few minutes. Without really knowing what else to do, she had just silently gotten off Dean and left the room. Now she was getting impatient, pressing the heels of her hands against her forehead and watching a snail as it slowly made the attempt to get somewhere.

Was she going to have to chose?

The thought suddenly crashed into her mind and she blinked rapidly. It never really occurred to her that there would have to be any sort of choices but now she realized that she might have to. Groaning, she stood up and started to pace. There was nothing fair in any of this. God, why did she have to sleep with Dean again?

For that matter, why was there suddenly feelings? For either of them? She functioned best without emotions involved but it freaked her out now to realize that she had them. Both of the brothers had somehow wormed up under her skin. She hadn't been around Dean long enough for that to even be possible but he had opened up so much with her every time she was around him, so was it really that big of a surprise? Sam, she had been with for a while now, few months, and she cared about him from the start, helping him and saving him. Having to possibly choose between them wasn't fair.

But then, neither was stringing either of them on.

Angie dragged her hands through her hair, glad that she had taken off the wig already. These frustrated moments just ruined them. She paced around, trying to come up with some sort of scoring list in her mind, anything that could possibly help if she had to do something. Looking at her hands, she paused for moment, making a mental note that she needed to get a hold of nail polish remover due to her chipping manicure. Her pacing resumed, her hands pulling on her dark strands, her mouth moving in silent murmurs.

"Hello Witchy Poo." The voice came from behind her and something heavy collided with the back of her skull, turning the world black before she could even think to turn.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

"Look, dude, it wasn't what you think." Dean defended, standing from the bed to face his brother.

"How do you know what I think?" Sam asked. He crossed his arms, looking anything less than amused. "I could be thinking anything right now."

"Sammy...it was nothing." Dean explained, sighing.

"Yeah...everything's just nothing to you, isn't it?" Sam remarked. Dean blinked and stared at him, unsure where this was going. "I'm not an idiot, Dean. I've seen the way you two look at each other, the way you act around each other. I remember how you dodged the questions that first day. You know each other, and I want to know how."

"No Sammy, you really don't." Dean muttered.

"Yes I do!" Sam stated firmly. "Give me this one thing, Dean! For God's sake, it's the least you could tell me if nothing else!"

"I've screwed her already, alright!" Dean snapped. Sam just looked at him. "Me and her, about a month before I went to Hell, we met at a bar. She brought me back to her motel where we beat the shit out of each other and just went at it like rabbits."

"Angie...was the rough bar girl?" Sam asked. Dean nodded slowly. "Did you know that she was..." Again, the older brother nodded. Sam sighed and ran a hand over his head. "Have you...recently."

"Uh...that...we...umm..." Dean stuttered, rubbing the back of his head and looking off to the side.

"When?" Sam asked.

"She sort of...came...to my room last night...and we talked...and then...slapped each other..." Dean mumbled out.

"What is with you guys and beating on each other?" Sam muttered quietly to himself. He was starting to think that Angie was two different people with either brother. He paused then looked at his brother carefully and spoke louder to be heard. "What did you talk about?"

"Stuff." Dean replied, starting to fidget more and getting more uncomfortable.

"Right...stuff." Sam sighed, annoyed with his brother's reluctance to trust him.

"Look, Sammy, she's yours okay." Dean stated, trying to change the subject around. "We don't even like each other that much."

"Yet you open up with her, she seemingly has that desire to comfort you if this afternoon's church disaster was anything to go by." Sam pointed out, shaking his head. Dean sighed and frowned. "And let's not forget that this girl...what was it you said a few months ago? Gave you the ride of your life? Apparently twice now."

"Sam..." Dean tried to interject.

"No, you know what, this isn't our choice because I know we're going to just fight about it." Sam declared, his mind already working over different scenarios.

"Now come on dude, do you really think that's fair?" Dean questioned.

"Obviously...you like her more than you let on." Sam mused.

"Yeah well, so do you." Dean argued.

"Right, I know." Sam sighed. He wondered how they got into this sort of mess. He and Dean rarely agreed on anything, and least of all women. It was something he had been glad for when he was actually still with his family before, at least they didn't have to fight over a girl.

Until now.

A cracking sound from the outside alerted them and they both whipped around to look at the door. When a thud followed, they sprinted across the room and flung open the door to find no one around.

"ANGIE?" Sam called out, looking around.

"Sam!" Dean drew his brother's attention down to the ground where a bit of blood was present, along with a knife.

The same one from the church.

"Who did this?" Sam asked.

"A demon...called Alistair." Dean replied.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

_She looked at the boys as they stood before her. No words spoken, just Dean with that cocky little grin of his and Sam with his sweet smile. Angie just shook her head, hardly believing that she could like such goofballs. The reason came the next second as Sam reached under her shirt and lifted it over her head as his brother proceeded to laying kisses across her midsection._

"You know Witchy Poo...I hear tell...you have the prettiest blue eyes." Alistair mused out loud. He knew the witch strapped on his table was awake, her breathing had hitched up at one point and he hadn't even touched her yet. She kept her eyes closed and he wondered just what she was thinking about as he looked through his assortment of tools. "How about you open them up for me and let me see?"

_She decided she could get used to this. Dean had moved up and was now kissing her with all the fierce fiery passion that she knew him for. Sam had gotten to his knees to work open the button system of her pants and work on the laces of her boots. Still no one spoke but hey, that was fine with her. Once her boots were off, she pulled Sam back up and kissed him as Dean stripped off his own clothes. She helped the younger brother with his button up shirt, forcing it off his thick arms with a satisfied noise._

"You're not going to play nice, are you?" Alistair asked, disappointment in his voice. "Oh well...we don't need to be nice. You're the grand old key that'll help in my little quest." He picked up a knife and walked over to the table, turning a gear in it so that it was more diagonal rather than horizontal. "I think we're going to play a little game, would you like that?" A slight frown crossed Angie's face as she continued to try and block the demon out. Alistair smiled, pleased to get a reaction. He pushed the tip of the knife between her breasts and slowly dragged it down toward her belly button, tearing through the flesh.

_She gasped, the mouth moving along her thigh finally reaching the spot between her legs. The second mouth enclosed around her nipple and her eyes ended up rolling, Russian obscenities falling from her lips. A slight pain slid down her stomach but she worked it away with the pleasure the boys were causing._

_Her boys._

_The thought made her a little giddy. In the back of her mind, she knew this wasn't real but she didn't dwell on the thought. It was where she'd rather be, between her boys, loving them both, being with both of them. She never even imagined that she would love one person, let alone two who just happened to be brothers. The only thing that mattered was them and what they were doing now._

_The world outside might as well have not even existed._

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

"You cannot go to her." The calm, collected voice made both brothers jump and twist around, weapons aimed. Dean faltered slightly, recognizing Castiel as the Angel stood there, just watching them.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked, angrily.

"That's the Angel." Dean muttered to his brother, lowering his gun with a sigh. His attention reverted back to the newcomer. "What the hell do you mean, we can't go to her?"

"Alistair is using the witch to lure you in." Castiel proclaimed. "His intentions are to get you back to hell."

"Well we're not leaving her to be his torture toy!" Sam snapped.

"You will leave her...to us." The weapons were raised again as a tall dark skinned man appeared beside Castiel. "The witch is not your priority."

"Uriel..." Castiel attempted to calm his associate.

"Go to hell, the both of ya!" Dean yelled, eyes narrowing. "The witch is ours and you ain't getting your grimy Angel hands on her!"

"You insignificant monkey!" Uriel growled, stepping closer to the Winchesters. "You have no idea what you have caused! This is your mess that we're cleaning up!" Castiel grabbed the other Angel and pulled him back, giving him a stern look.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Dean asked, turning eyes to the Angel he knew...in a sense.

"There's something bigger here, isn't there?" Sam asked.

"There are six hundred and sixty six possible seals in the world." Castiel explained, watching the Winchesters with a calculated look. "Only sixty six need to be broken to release Lucifer."

"Your witch..." Uriel snarled distastefully. His eyes narrowed as if the very thought of what he was going to say caused him physical pain. "Is a seal."

* * *

Sorry it's been a while, been doing a lot of other things and trying to work a few things out. But for the record, ever since I had Castiel's appearance, I've had it in mind to have Angie be a seal lol.


	7. To Get a Girl

**To Get a Girl  
**

So who's going to rescue Angie? Dean and Sam? Castiel and Uriel? Or maybe nobody and she'll be screwed. Could I possibly be that mean? We'll see.

* * *

"So what, Alistair brings me in to take me to Hell but kills Angie in order to get that much closer to letting Lucifer out of his box?" Dean ground out, teeth barely parting as he glared at the Angels. Castiel, at least, was looking slightly put off, shifting from foot to foot.

"No you stupid monkey, Alistair isn't bent on getting Lucifer out." Uriel snarled, growing impatient. "He likes being a big dog, he just wants you back way to get to you."

"Then who wants to kill Angie?" Sam asked.

"Lilith." Castiel replied this time.

"Oh for fuck sake, she's still around?" Dean cried out, infuriated now. He gave a humourless laugh as he pointed an accusatory finger at the Angels. "You Angels, you know, you do a real bang up job! Really! Top notch!"

"Dean, believe me, this is not our doing." Castiel pleaded awkwardly, very uncomfortable with the fact that the idea of him needing to validate himself to the human.

"Whatever, how about you guys just do what you do best and stay the fuck out of our way while we go and rescue OUR girl!" Dean snapped. Sam paused and looked at his brother but remained silent.

"You'd do better to stay out of our way." Uriel instructed before vanishing. Castiel sighed and followed after him.

There was silence in the room as Dean packed up the last of their stuff and got ready to vacate the area to go on the hunt for the witch. He was beyond pissed off now. With everything going on, what they ad just learned was just the cherry on top of the fucked up sundae. He knew he and Sam and Angie would have to work out whatever was going on together. The boys couldn't talk it out on their own, that was damn sure. Right now though, their personal issues would have to be set aside in order to do what needed doing in order to keep things together.

"She's ours." Sam suddenly spoke up, halting his brother's actions. The older of the two observed the younger, confused. "I'm not saying I know how she thinks and all but...she is, you know? Ours. Both of us."

"What?" Dean asked.

"You and me, we both care about her." Sam tried to explain. There was no denying it and so there was no response, not that the younger brother needed one in order to continue. "And...she cares about both of us."

"So what? You want to share?" Dean questioned, curiously. "That's a little...kinky."

"Not in that sense!" Sam countered quickly, a shiver coursing up his spine at the mental imagery now assaulting his mind of his naked brother. "Fuck man, thanks for that."

"I'm here all week." Dean muttered, grinning for a slight moment at the mental distress that he caused Sam. The serious mood fell in place again as he lifted a bag over his shoulder. "Let's go save our girl then."

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

_They tried, God did they ever try._

The blade ripped into her flesh and she shuddered, grasping with everything she had to keep unaware of the outside world.

_Teeth, tongues, fingers...everything! They used everything to work her up, draw out the Russian obscenities. Even when the wild abandonment of passionate thrusting began, it just wasn't enough. They flickered, they faded..._

_They vanished all together._

The knife dug into the tender flesh at the inside of her thigh and she finally screamed, finally reacted, finally twisted in the vain attempt to escape the pain. Streams of blood ran down her body from the various wounds ranging from small cuts to deep gaping holes. She wondered how she was still conscious.

"There we go!" Alistair cheered gleefully. Angie quieted her scream down to a pitiful whimper. "Speak to me, pet. Open those pretty eyes. Let me see." She refused. She may be screaming bloody murder but she wasn't letting words pass her lips. She wasn't going to open her eyes. She didn't want to see him, didn't want to see the mess her body was in.

Angie just had to hold out a little longer. Surely the boys were on their way. They couldn't still be fighting, oblivious to her disappearance.

What she didn't count on, however, was Alistair's impatience coming to peak.

"Stubborn witches." The demon muttered. Something cold and not at all pleasant touched Angie's eyelids and before she could move her head, the skin was getting moved without her conscious effort, opening up to reveal her eyes despite her desire to do no such thing. "There we go, now was that so hard? I must say they are beautiful. So blue...so knowing."

Angie just stared at him, the cold air stinging at her eyes but now she was unable to close them. It hurt like a bitch and it took less than a minute for her to start liking the idea of squinting as much as she possibly could until her eyelids tore free of whatever held them.

"Maybe we can carve one out." Alistair mused curiously. "I think I might like to keep one as a souvenir. I'm sure Dean won't mind." Angie shifted her eyes as the blade drew near to one. If her eyes weren't already being held open as they were, she was sure they'd be going wide all on their own.

She just snapped.

A spell issued from her lips before she even knew what she was doing. The knife melted as it drew even closer, almost as if her very being radiated heat strong enough. Alistair hissed in pain as the handle burned his hand and he dropped his once trusty weapon of choice. He gave the witch a harsh look and issued a hard slap to her cheek. It stung like a bitch but it jarred her eyelids free and she gratefully closed them, tears now coursing down her face.

"That...wasn't...nice." Alistair scolded sadly, almost as if he were confronting a naughty child. "Maybe I'll just drag you to Hell along with Dean. You could be his next little toy."

The idea struck a nerve in the witch and she shivered as the mental imagery invaded.

"Now...we are going to take care of your issues like mature...responsible...adults." Alistair ordered, right before he jabbed his hand into one of the larger wounds on her stomach.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

"Turn back Dean." Castiel's voice pleaded from the back seat, making the hunters jump in the front. Sam twisted around to look at the Angel and it took a lot of concentration and will power for Dean not to do the same even though his driving wavered slightly.

"Yeah, how about I don't." Dean shot back, gripping the wheel. "How's that work for you? Because that's my fucking plan."

"The demon is anticipating your arrival." Castiel explained. "He will expect every move you make."

There was silence in the car, almost as if the eldest Winchester had just refused to continue listening. His eyes darted around at the dark empty street around them, considering every building nearby, taking stock on everything there. Finally, as the Angel let out an exasperated sigh and looked about ready to do something, Dean pulled the Impala over to the side of the road and shut it off, receiving confused and uncertain looks from the two passengers.

"Zap us in there." Dean instructed, turning about to look at the Angel.

"Excuse me?" Castiel asked.

"Come on, you're an Angel, you can pop us in there." Dean explained, getting annoyed. "Alistair won't expect that."

"And how exactly do we get out and back to the car?" Sam asked, starting to worry about his brother's sanity in this matter.

"He can just Bippity Boppity Boop us back." Dean concluded. He got out of the car and went around to the trunk to start stocking up on weapons. Sam looked at Castiel then got out, circling around to his brother. The Angel just simply appeared with them, unsure of what exactly was happening.

What in father's name Bippity Boppity Boop?

"Dean..." Sam started but stopped as his brother thrust a gun into his hands.

"I know Alistair, I know what he's going to do to Ang." Dean reasoned. "Fuck, I know what he's already doing to her Sammy! We can't leave her with him any longer. Angels heal right? We're going to need him to do that."

"I don't think..." Castiel started.

"You said she's a seal...can't go letting her die now." Dean pointed out, shooting a glare in the Angel's direction. Castiel sighed and nodded. "Good, now that we've come to an understanding, let's..." His statement was cut off as Castiel put his fingers to their foreheads and the three of them appeared in a flash of light in the middle of a church.

"Not this again." Sam muttered, dreading what will likely happen next.

All the people that were still seated in the pews, just as they were earlier in the afternoon, suddenly rose and turned to look at them with black eyes.

"Do not kill them." Castiel commanded.

"We don't exactly have enough juice to..." Dean began but got cut off again as the Angel started going around, slapping his hands onto the people as they lunged their way. White flashed followed each touch and the demon was vanquished, the vessel dropping unconscious to the floor. Dean and Sam looked at each other, resorting instead to just punch and hit their way through the crowd.

In the end, the three of them stood in different areas of the church, unconscious bodies dropped over most surfaces. It would have been incredibly hard to explain if someone unfamiliar with the supernatural had come in. They were spared too much time to think when a slow clapping echoed through the silent holy building.

"Welcome...welcome...honoured guests." Alistair's slow, even voice sent chills through Dean and he whipped around, gun aimed. He stepped out from some shadows with a crooked smile. "Now some fun can truly begin."

* * *

So Dean, Sam and Cas get their first time to work together, woo hoo! Triple ass kicking! Cas is definitely going to be working his way up with the trusting and learning. Funny times ahead with him and Angie, I have every intention to make their major interactions be crazy things that will sometimes leave people wondering "what...the...fuck" lol.


	8. What Did We Decide

**What Did We Decide  
**

Hello hello again my pretties! Lol, sorry, thought I'd try something there. It was weird, even for me. Since that got my craziness out of the way, how about we get to the story?

* * *

"Where is she?" Dean asked, frowning.

"Who?" Alistair asked, faking innocence. "Oh, that's right, your little witch. She's around." He stepped over top of a body. The pressure of his weight on the body's spine elicited a loud snap of the bones as he descended on the other side to make his way towards his one time prodigy. "I've missed you Dean."

"Yeah well I haven't missed you." Dean ground out. "You went the wrong way to getting me back...and now I'm going to enjoy this."

"So will I." Alistair declared, right before he threw Dean back across the church. The hunter crashed into a pew and knocked it over. Alistair spun around and grabbed Sam's hand as the younger brother attempted to sneak up on him with the demon killing knife. "Bad Sammy." At the sound of beating wings, the demon spun around and tossed Sam into Castiel, throwing both of them backwards into a large crucifix. "Do none of you get it? You can't win! There is no Earth and Hell...it's all one and the same."

"You're wrong!" Sam shot back.

"Am I?" Alistair asked simply, tilting his head. "Deep within the fiery hole, a righteous man will lose his soul. When the final seal is broken and the words of damned be spoken, the hellish prince will rise again and strike down the world of men." Dean, Sam and Castiel looked at each other, the recitation sending unmentionable chills up their backs.

"Nice bit of poetry." Dean quipped, regrouping fast. Alistair just grinned, lifting his shoulders into a small casual shrug. "But it's wrong." The hunter moved from the demon, the latter making no attempt to escape or attack.

"Is it?" Alistair asked.

"Nobody's lost a soul." Dean pointed out. Alistair lifted an eyebrow and his hand shot out, grabbing Dean around the throat. The hunter jumped in surprise, dropping his weapons as he grabbed at the hand to get it to release. Castiel made to jump forward but was thrown back again.

"Are you...quite certain of that...student." Alistair hissed out. He smiled at the horrified look on Dean's face which was slowly getting redder and redder. "You'll be mine once more. When your little witch dies, I'll make you torture her all day...every day...for years and years."

"Don't count on it!" Sam announced, seconds before he rammed the demon killing knife through Alistair's head. The demon jolted forward, his jaw falling open in surprise, the end of the knife visible inside his mouth. He dropped Dean as his eyes and mouth flashed before falling lifeless to the ground.

"Good...timing." Dean coughed, rubbing his throat and looking up at his brother.

"Thanks. Let's get Angie." Sam declared, pulling his brother up and removing the knife from the dead man's skull. Castiel rejoined them, looking slightly ashamed at his failure. Dean patted his shoulder to show his appreciation silently before the three of them headed to the back where Alistair had come from.

Dean kicked open the door and aimed his gun in, pausing when he saw Uriel holding an unconscious Angie.

"What are you doing here, Uriel?" Castiel asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Uriel responded harshly. "Bringing the monkeys here. Honestly Castiel."

"Hand over the girl!" Dean ordered, keeping his gun up.

"You want her?" Uriel asked. He put his hand to Angie's forehead. For a moment he looked resentful but he nonetheless healed the witch then tossed her across the room into Dean's arms. "Take her. But don't lose her again." With that, the Angel vanished.

"He's really...not so bad...once you get to know him." Castiel explained with a slight shrug.

"Well let's hope for all our sakes that day never comes." Dean muttered, looking down at Angie.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

Angie sighed and slowly opened her eyes. The bright blue orbs drifted cautiously around the motel room before the witch slowly sat up.

"Hey, you're awake!" Sam exclaimed happily. He moved from the table over to the bed and sat down. He leaned over and gently kissed Angie's lips, glad to see her smiling when he leaned back. The hunter turned his head and looked to the bathroom. "Dean! Angie's awake!"

"About time." Dean remarked, walking out of the room in only his jeans. He sat down on the other side of the bed and brushed some of Angie's hair behind her ear. "How you feeling?"

"Uh...I'm...okay." Angie replied, a little confused. "What's uh...what's going on guys?"

"We...well, we talked." Sam explained. Angie nodded slowly. "And, I know about your history with Dean. We kind of...argued. Ultimately though, we knew fighting over you wasn't going to solve anything."

"Oh?" Angie asked carefully. She felt a slight sinking feeling. This was it, they were going to tell her she had to choose.

Of course she couldn't do that. Hell, after the daydreaming she did to keep sane during her torture, there was no way she could want just one of them.

"And we also..." Dean went to continue but stopped as Angie slid to the end of the bed and stood up to look at both of them.

"Can I just...stop you there?" Angie requested, looking hopeless. "Look, guy. I...if this is going to end up being my decision, who I'd rather be with, I can't pick. I care about both of you so much and I just...would never be able to do that. It would be like asking me to choose between chocolate and peanut butter."

"Reese's peanut butter cups." Sam muttered almost automatically.

"Exactly!" Angie exclaimed. "And, I know you guys. That...both of you...would be way too weird for you."

"Well..." Dean mused, looking at his brother. Angie paused and blinked, looking at them cautiously.

"We discussed the fact that you wouldn't be able to choose." Sam explained.

"And...Sam's been calling you...our girl." Dean continued for his brother.

"We're not entirely sure how it would work just yet but hey, not the first time we've ended up sharing something." Sam concluded. He looked at his older brother who was looking close to laughing. "Like the car."

"She's still a little more mine than yours though, dude." Dean pointed out, making Sam roll his eyes.

Angie stood there staring at them, not sure if she should believe what she had just heard. They just sat there, watching her take it all in and process the new information. Slowly, a smile crossed her face and she launched herself back onto the bed, throwing an arm around either brother and kissing both of their cheeks.

"Think that means she's game?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, hunter!" Angie snapped half heartedly, the smile still in place.

"Make me, witch." Dean countered. Angie looked at Sam who gave her a nod and rose up off the bed. The witch turned to the older brother and grabbed his head, giving him a firm kiss on the lips. Dean mumbled something against her mouth but that only succeeded in her tongue sliding forward to touch and tangle with his. He lifted his hands to her waist then ended up turning them around, putting Angie down on her back on the bed.

"We're definitely going to need to come up with a system of some sort." Sam muttered. He glanced at the pair on the bed then laughed slightly, his head shaking. "I'm going to check out the library for anything that can help us with Lilith." Dean gave him a thumbs up, hardly paying any attention.

"Good luck." Angie managed to get out, turning her head slightly to look at the younger brother.

"See you in a bit." Sam replied, smiling at the girl before walking out of the room.

"How...exactly did this...work out this way?" Angie muttered as Dean nibbled at her neck.

"I called first dibs." The hunter explained. "And won rock, paper, scissors." Angie laughed and shook her head. "Now...maybe we can pick up where we left off earlier."

"You'll have to refresh my memory." Angie teased. Dean grinned down at her.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

Sam sat at a table in the back of the library, obscured from the rest of the building by a shelf of books. He flipped through one of the dozen or so books he had gathered, momentarily wondering how he was going to find anything when he wasn't entirely sure of what he was looking for. Even if he did manage to find something, the likelihood of it being something he already knew was high and he didn't exactly like having to spend a lot of time flipping through books for something he had found out months ago.

Not that he had many choices in the matter. Sam knew they had to start somewhere if they wanted to stop Lilith from raising Lucifer. He paused for a moment, thinking back on what Alistair had recited. The young man frowned slightly as he picked up a different book and flipped through it. The words jumped out at him and he recognized them, not just from when the demon had spoken them, but also from his previous research.

_Deep within the fiery hole, a righteous man will lose his soul. When the final seal is broken and the words of damned be spoken, the hellish prince will rise again and strike down the world of men._

The clicking of heeled shoes echoed through the stacks of books. Sam attempted to ignore it as he read over the page attached with the poem. When the sound got louder, signifying the wearer of the shoes getting nearer, the young man glanced up, annoyed at the prospect of being disturbed.

He paused at the sight of the woman standing there in dark blue jeans, a black tank top and a black leather jacket. She smiled at him, her brown wavey hair falling down around her face. She would have been incredibly pretty had it not been for the fact that the smile didn't reach her dark eyes.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked carefully.

"Hi Sammy." The woman answered cheekily. She blinked and her eyes went pitch black, causing Sam to move his back back quickly and get to his feet. "You miss me?"

* * *

So it's been a while and I apologize, other things happening and I wanted to make this chapter work out well. I'm still a little disappointed in it but I got the things I wanted to get in it so I'm happy.


End file.
